A secret love
by KawaiiArmadillomon
Summary: A Yolei X Cody fic.


Disclaimer: This is a long fic. Well to me it is.. Anyhow, I think Yolei and Cody is a better couple then Ken with Yolei. Believe what you believe, however I will say this. "this is an Yolei X Cody fic." And if I decide to continue it and make it a series I dunno what I'll do till the time comes. ^_^ Hope you like this fic, and Plz no flames. Also, if u aren't gonna say something nice dun say it at all. Thx. (Reviews)  
______________________________________________________________  
"A Secret to Love"  
By - Kawaii_Armadillomon  
  
The rain poured silently as it hit against the window. A young boy about the age of 10 with light brown hair sat at his computer stand staring at the computer screen. As he worked he hugged his little armadillo friend close. In fear of the storm , and with no one home he was alone with his pal. There was a good side to this though. He could gather his thoughts up from today's occurring events. His eyes only glimmered as he wiped the frozen tears away. He then continued on, typing away in silence. The armadillomon sat upon Cody's lap as he looked aimlessly at his broken friend. He sighed unsure of what to do, then laid down. After awhile he heard a noise. The Armadillo digimon poked his head up and saw Cody asleep. He jumped off Cody quietly and made his way towards the door. Like a dog guarding his master, he adventured outside the door and walked cautiously across the floor. He peered down but saw nor sensed a being or Digimon. He shrugged and made his way back to Cody. He closed the door cautiously with his paws and made his way over to the computer stand. Seeing Cody asleep, Armadillomon saved his work and closed the computer shut.  
Armadillomon stood up on his hind legs and wheeled the chair over to Cody's bed. With the incredible strength the creature had, he picked Cody up and placed him softly upon his bed. He then wheeled the chair over to it's rightful place and went to Cody. He pulled the blue blanket up to the brown haired boy's chin then quietly and carefully jumped up on his bed.   
  
ARMADILLOMON'S POV  
  
I sat there just staring at Cody for what it seemed hours. Poor kid was all I could think as I stared. He looked sick but really he was all right physically but not Mentally. I knew, there must be something I could do. Yolei must love him was all I kept saying in my head. I thought back to today's events and what happened to make Cody this way.   
___**flashback**______  
Yolei: Cody could you hand me a screwdriver, please?  
Cody: Sure Yolei, no problem. If you don't mind Yolei, I was going to go practice with my sticks. Is that okay with you?  
Yolei: Of course it is Cody. I know you work hard to please your grandfather and yourself. Continue with your practice I'll be fine.  
Cody: Well...OK. I'll go, I'll be right outside on the balcony if you need me.   
  
Yolei nodded and continued at her own work, by restoring Cody's computer once again. But the girl failed at working, her head always turned to the glass sliding door. She looked out and watched him practice putting his whole heart into it. The passion she saw, she gasped as he did amazing stunts that she could only imagine. She smiled and continued working. The night went on like that for sometime. She then was done with in an hour so she turned on the tv to watch the sports channel. To her surprise it was a soccer game and when she saw what team it was she was very excited. It was Ken's team vs. some out of towners. She cheered loudly for ken smiling. Cody was outside and he heard her yell he thought something was wrong. He lost his balance and fell. "Cody you all right?" I asked extremely worried at his frightful fall. "I'm all right armadillomon. But yolei yelled...Is she all right?!" He rushed to the door and saw her cheering for the blue haired soccer player. "ahh.. She's only watching a soccer game. Maybe I should call it a day eh armadillo?" "I think that'd be an excellent idea, seeing I'm hungry anyhow." I smiled with content as my stomach growled loudly. All I saw was Cody sweatdropping. He walked in as she yelled.. "Oooo..He's so cute! I wish he were mine! Boy do I love ken..." Cody stopped dead in his tracks as she said the name Ken. "Oh hi Cody, I was just cheering for Ken isn't he great?" "Yolei....You didn't mean what you just said right?" "Mean what?" She looked at him confused. "You just said You loved Ken, Yolei." She blushed a bit. Then stood up. "ummmmmmm.......I did? Oh, I mean I did! hahahaha,....So I did...Cody. So I did." "Yolei.. You didn't answer my question. Do you love the guy or not?" "Cody.....I don't love Ken that way! I meant that he's a great player and every soccer fan loves him. Why are you....getting so jealous, all of a sudden?" He stood in silence for a moment turning light pink. "Umm.....nothing! Nothing at all. I'm not jealous! OF ken!!!!!" "well....OK. If you say so Cody.. But I do Love somebody." Cody's soul felt like it crashed into a eternal black hole. Something in his eyes changed. Yolei gasped as she stared in his eyes seeing the once burning flame go out. "umm Cody your computer is fixed, here you go! I have to leave, night Cody..." She turned and it seemed as if she was running out the door.   
__**end**__  
I stood there not knowing why Yolei had gone off like that in such a hurry. I had known why Cody was like he is now. To put it plain and Simple he put himself down. He kept saying It was someone else that she loved so dear. His exact words were "Armadillomon, How could Yolei love another? When I love her so Much. It kills me to she her eyes set for another." I assured him though, "Cody, How do you not know it's you who she is talking about?" "how I love to believe it Armadillo, But what would she see in me? When she can have someone like Ken....." He sobbed the whole night.......   
  
(OUT OF POV)  
The armadillomon brushed a strand of loose hair from Cody's face. He smiled then circled a few times laying down for sleep.  
  
  
__________________________________________________  
End Of chapter 1. I'll finish this, one trust me. But now I wantCHa to write me a little bit in the review on how you liked this story so far. If you must say negative things say them nicely OK? Thx a bunch and see you next time. -Kawaii_Armadillomon  
  
  



End file.
